Just The Three Of Us
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: Late night discusssions lead to the true cause of Rukias illness...Oneshot Ichiruki. R


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but I wish I did. (Sighs)

_**A/N:**_ Ichigo is about 18 nearly 19 and Rukia looks about 17 but who knows what her age is! Oh this is my second fic and my first one shot so please read and review and please tell me what you think (no flames wanted)! Thank you xx

* * *

_**Just the Three of Us**_

Ichigos eyelids slowly flicked open, soft moonlight met his eyes in the dead of night as it cascaded over the bedspread in his room. A cool, gentile breeze came through his open window causing the curtains to sway a little, and brushed up against his warm cheeks. He turned his head around slightly to see what time it was, and groaned when he saw that it had only just turned one am.

He then brought his attention to the women who was snoozing next to him. His arm was wrapped protecivly around her waist, and he held her close to him. Her head rested on his bare chest and her hand lay softly over his heart. He could smell the strawberry scent coming from her soft raven hair.

Ichigo smiled lightly as he peered down at her sleeping face. Her nose twitched in her sleep and she smiled sweetly.

"_She looks so peaceful"_ he thought as he brushed away a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, _"I'm glad, these past few days she's looked so ill and she's been throwing up a lot too" _He sighed softly. He had been worrying about her for the past few days now.

"_I never thought, we would end up like this"_ the orange haired teen thought to himself as he closed his eyelids, _"I mean I never thought Rukia would actually like me back"_ he smirked smugly.

Ichigo chuckled as he remembered the day when he told Rukia how he felt about her.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_It was just like any other day, but that day was the day that turned Ichigos life around…_

"_Why do you have to be so damm over protective?!" Rukia yelled at the orange haired shinigami that stood in front of her, "I can look after myself!"_

"_What!" Ichigo snorted, "If I hadn't of saved your ass you woulda ended up being killed! You should be thanking me!"_

"_Are you kidding me?! I wasn't even in danger, and I could have killed the hollow by my own" the petite shinigami scoffed._

_Ichigo scowled, "Yeah right, stupid midget" he muttered as he attached his __zanpakutō __to his back, "Next time you should watch what your doing!"_

_**WHACK**..! That comment earned him a hard kick in the shin…_

"_Bitch" Ichigo muttered through his gritted teeth under his breath as he nursed his poor shin back to health._

_The two shinigamis then stayed quite, well kind of, Ichigo was muttering to himself. Rukia couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but he used the words 'idiot' and 'midget' a lot. Rukia breathed in deeply, attempting to calm herself and be the bigger person in this argument. _

_Rukia sighed, "Ichigo..?" she asked, her voice was softer now, "Tell me, why do you feel you have to protect me?"_

_Ichigo turned his head around so he wasn't facing her; "I have my reasons" he grunted. It was a good think she couldn't see his face, or else she would have seen the blush that crept up on his face._

_Rukia frowned, "Is it because, you think I'm weak?" she asked, her voice almost sounding slightly hurt._

_Ichigos head jerked towards her "What?! No!" he yelled defensibly, flailing his arms in front of his face._

"_Then way?" she asked sternly, "Why do you always have to protect me? If it isn't because you think I'm weak, then what can it possibility be?!" She placed her small hands firmly in her hips._

_Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well I…umm" At that moment Ichigo cursed Rukia inside his head for putting him on the spot like this._

"_Out with it Kurosaki" she warned._

"_Because…-" Ichigo hesitated, he felt his heart pound so fast that he was sure that Rukia was able to hear it._

"_Spit it out!" Rukia yelled._

"_BecauseIlikeyoualotandIdon'twantyougettinghurt" he blurted loudly and so quickly that human ears weren't able to comprehend what he had just said._

_But Rukia wasn't exactly human…_

_Ichigo, upon realizing what he had just said, eyes widened in shock. He hoped that Rukia wasn't able to understand him, and would just let it drop but unfortunately for him, Rukia had superb hearing._

_Rukias eyes widened "W-what did you say?" she stammered as she turned a slight shade of crimson, could she possibly have mistaken him?_

"_Don't make me repeat it" Ichigo said, blushing madly as he looked away from her staring, violet eyes. He felt his face burn, and his heart began to pound faster against his chest. Did he really just say that? Did he really just blurt out his feelings? Why the hell did he do that? Ichigo grew angry at himself and mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. _

_Poor Ichigo couldn't answer any of the questions that where now roaming inside his mind. At that point, words couldn't describe just how nervous he was right now, he would much rather get beaten up by a hollow then be in this situation right now._

_Rukia looked at the nervous boy in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat once she heard those muffled words escape past his now dry lips. She knew she wasn't mistaken, she heard him quite clearly but she was so shocked that he just blurted it out like he did._

_She didn't know what to say, she couldn't speak and just stood there completely dumb folded. And what about her? How did she feel about him, did she feel the same? _

_But before she could answer any of these questions, his lips were pressed against hers and he was pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she melted in his arms and slowly closed her eyes. And like that she knew all the answers to her questions, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss…. _

_**-_-_-_-_-_-**  
_

That was three mouths ago now…

Ichigo softly smiled as he thought back to how nervous he was that day, it all seemed so silly now that he thought about it. He and Rukia had gotten very close to each other over the last few months. Yes, they still yelled at each other and Rukia wouldn't hesitated to give Ichigo a deserved slap across the face (especially if he was making fun of chappy the rabbit) but they loved each other dearly. You could tell just by the way they acted around one another.

And now, Rukia has gotton onto the habit of sneaking into his bedroom at night and sleeping in his bed with him. But he didn't mind, Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of having her close to him, the feel of her skin against his made a shiver crawl up through his body and beside, who wouldn't like waking up to her scent in the morning.

But soon, Rukia will no longer have to sneak into his room, because the two of them will be moving out of the Kurosaki household in two weeks. Ichigo had brought an apartment that was closer to his collage, so soon they will have their own place.

Just them, just the _two_ of them…

Ichigo was so lost in thought, that when said women moved around in his arms he jumped slightly.

"I-Ichigo" croaked a sleepy Rukia, "What are you doing awake at this time of night?" She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She wriggled out of Ichigos grasp and she pushed herself upright and sat next to him. She looked down at him. "Is there something troubling you?" she asked tiredly.

"No, nothings wrong I was just thinking that's all" Ichigo said, while he placed his hands behind his head, "I was just thinking about the day I told you how felt about you"

Rukia giggled lightly, "More like blurted it out" she laughed.

"Shut up, midget" Ichigo said through his yawn.

Rukia hit him lightly on his head with a loud 'humph!' "Watch it, Kurosaki" she warned as Ichigo rubbed his sore spot where she had hit him.

Ichigo removed his large hand form his head and moved it over hers, squeezing one of her small hands. "How are you feeling today, Rukia" he asked concerned as he looked into her midnight-sky eyes, and she looked back into his chocolate ones. Rukia smiled lazily and toke her hand from his and placed it in his bare chest. She knew she would have to tell him eventually.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you" she said, rather hesitant.

"What is it" Ichigo asked concerned, as he pushed himself upright into a sitting position next to her.

Rukia looked at him nervously, "Well the thing is, Ichigo…umm" Rukia paused as she gathered her thoughts, "Well Ichigo I'm…" she toke in a deep breath "..pregnant"

Ichigos jaw dropped, "P-pregnant..?" he stammered, his eyes opening wide.

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo stared at Rukia in complete silence, he didn't know what to say he hadn't planned for this to happen. What was he going to do? How could he handle raising a family, what would his father say and…oh god! A dreary thought crossed the orange heads mind.

_Byakuya was going to kill him! _

"Ichigo..?" Rukia asked worriedly, placing her small hand over his larger one.

"Byakuya, is gonna kill me" he muttered slowly, but gave a light laugh at the end.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I tell you that I'm pregnant and you're worried about my brother killing you?"

Ichigo chuckled and fell back onto his soft mattress. He patted the empty space next to him and soon Rukia joined him at his side. He then wrapped his arm arms her waist, and pulled her into a long, passionate and loving kiss. They broke apart after awhile, in desperate need of air, but they never broke eye contact.

"Wow" Ichigo said slowly as he tightened his grasp on her, "I can't believe you're pregnant" He was still shocked over the news.

Rukia laughed and rested her head on his chest and she could hear the soft beating of his heart. "Yea" she mumbled sleepily. They stayed silent for a while but then Rukia yawned and nuzzled her head in the crook of Ichigos neck, "A… baby" she said slowly, and that's the last thing she said as his, now pregnant girlfriend fell back asleep in his arms.

But unfortunately for Ichigo, he wasn't able to fall fast asleep as Rukia did. His mind was now filled with thought. He was going to be a… _father? _He had no idea how to be a father because, lets be honest he didn't exactly had a great role model to help guide him. Ichigo suddenly felt scared and worried, but most of all he felt…

_Happy…? _

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on Rukias. He felt drowsy and slightly overwhelmed but happy at the same time. He began to think about his new life, his apartment, and then images of Rukia and his unborn child flashed before in his mind and then images of him getting home from work and getting greeted by his family.

Ichigo smiled and yawned. He liked the thought of coming home to a family.

"_Soon…"_ he thought as he felt sleep come over him, "_Soon when we move into our new apartment, it will be just the three of us"_

**The End

* * *

**

_**Well I hope that was okay! I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes, I wrote this in like an hour and a half and haven't really had time to proof read it. **_

_**I wrote this for my best friend.. xxMidnight-Spiritxx. I hope this was okay for you. I was 'spose to do another, longer story for you but it's going to take a while for me to write it and put it up here so for now this will have to do.**_

_**So if anyone else liked it, drop in a review it only takes a second!**_

_**A writer need confidence**_

_**Thank you!!**_


End file.
